


Don't Feed The Ducks

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, its not her fault, kara thinks shes a duck murderer, supergirl - Freeform, totally not based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: When Kara first arrived on earth, the outdoors made her feel free. She has memories of Jerimiah taking her and a grumpy Alex to feed the ducks with bread. Many years later, Kara watches a TV show with her niece and thinks she is a duck murderer.PSA: definitely not based off my own life at all...





	Don't Feed The Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> I was today years old when i discovered ducks shouldn't eat bread

When she first arrived on earth, the Danvers tried there best to adjust Kara to the human childhood she would have experienced if it was not for her being an alien. They took her to the cinema, but the voices where to loud. They tried to teach her how to play football, but her super strength burst both the ball and the net. 

It took a couple of months for Jerimiah to realise that Kara was most comfortable outside, walking through the grass and feeding the ducks at the park. It made Kara feel free, she wasn’t confided to the walls of a house or a cinema. The air was open and free, even if it did feel lighter than the air on Krypton.

“We would drive to the nearest park; your Grandpa would make your Mom come with us. She was such a grump, Alex would sulk all the way there” Kara laughed, the deep brown eyes of her olive-skinned niece watching her tell the story intently. “I love ducks Jamie, they are so cute! And ducklings are even cuter, the way they follow their mother in a line quacking along” 

A children’s TV show about ducks had just started on the 40” flat screen hung up on the wall. A narrator discussed the different types of ducks that can be found in lakes and ponds in the US. 

“We – We have those ducks in the lake next to school! I’ve seen those ducks before” Jamie exclaimed, the excitement of the 7-year-old often reminded her mothers of her aunt. 

“Do you know what its called?” Kara asked, she had read somewhere that asking kids questioned improved their brain activity and communication skills. Not that her niece wasn’t already smart, she was a Danvers – Sawyer after all. Maggie was convinced that Jamie had helped solve a police case by the time she was 4 and of course Alex had already taught her daughter the periodic table. 

“Erm, erm, I remember Mommy told me” Jamie thought, her forehead creased mimicking Maggie’s crinkle that occurred when she was suck on a case. “I-I-It’s a Maward” she said definitively.

“A Ma-ll-ard, that’s right Jamie. Can you say Mallard?” Kara encouraged. 

“Ma-llard” The 7-year-old said with a smile, proved of her achievement. 

The ducks on the TV dipped into the water, retrieving food and paddling around the lake that they seemed to call home. Jamie watched inquisitively, laughing when the ducks started quacking at each other and when the swans flapped their feathers to prove who was the boss. 

The narrator chatted away until the camera panned to a young family. A young boy held a small piece of bread in his hands ripping bits up and feeding it to the ducklings that had made their way over to where the family where standing.

“Not a lot of people know this, but bread can be very harmful for ducks” The narrator said. Kara sat to attention at this, surely not? 

“The chemicals and ingredients in the bread we eat does not digest well in the stomach of ducks and can also be harmful to the water they swim in. the consequences can sometimes be fatal.” The narrator continued. 

Jamie felt her aunt still to the side of her, water filled eyes met the younger girls and Jamie jumped off the sofa to retrieve some tissues, ice cream from the fridge and 2 spoons. No explanation needed, just comfort and cuddles.

Her mother had taught her well. 

Kara was heartbroken. She didn’t understand. Surely Jerimiah didn’t know, he wouldn’t have let her do so if he did. How many ducks had her actions killed? What if she had made a bunch of duckling’s orphans without their mother. Oh Rao, was Kara a duck murderer?

Kara was curled up in the arms of her niece when Alex and Maggie returned home with the shopping. Her tearstained face smiling half-heartedly at her family.  
“Hey Monkey, how’s your afternoon been?” She asked.

“Aunt Kara was telling me stories about when she first came to live with mom and she remembered going to the park with Grandpa and sulky mom and how she used to feed the ducks and how much she loved it…” Jamie trailed off. 

A sniffle came back from beside her.

Jamie ushered her mom’s to come closer and continued the rest of the story in a whisper.

“But then we watched The Duck Show and it said that you can’t feed ducks bread because it hurts them and the water. She killed ducks Mommy” Jamie’s face was serious, her mom’s smirked. 

“I gave her cuddles and ice cream like you do with me Mommy” Jamie smiled at Alex. The DEO agent was always proud of her daughter, she was growing up so fast, but it seemed like lately Alex blinked and she would miss 10 new things that her daughter will have done that day. 

“You’re an angel sweetie, why don’t you help Mom unpack the shopping? I’ll see to the little alien girl” Alex kissed her daughter on the head and shuffled to sit next to her sister on the couch.

Kara’s eyes had now dried, but they still remained a little red and sad looking. 

“Am I a duck murderer Alex?” The pout of her younger sister almost made her want to sweep the girl up in her arms much like her younger daughter had. 

“No Kara, you are not a duck murderer and I don’t believe Dad would have let us give them bread if he knew the damage it did to them” Kara nodded, of course Alex was right.

Alex pulled out her phone and went to the contacts and dialled. After a few chimes, the phone was picked up on the other end.

“Alex? Is everything ok?” Lena said on the other end.

“Hey Luthor, come get your girlfriend. She thinks she’s a duck murderer”


End file.
